Beginner's Guide
Introduction Derby Days is a very straightforward game, so it is easy for anybody to pick up and play. Still, there are certain tips, tricks and strategies you can apply to get the most out of your game. The first thing you should be set to doing after creating your ranch is a brief walkthrough tutorial provided by the game itself. The game's main mascot, Jenny, will prompt you to do some of the basic functions of the game, such as racing , breeding and purchasing items from the shop. This will teach you enough to get the hang of how the game functions. After you have completed the tutorial and are set free to play on your own, you can then begin to customize your ranch and increase your horse population. Leveling Up You can level up your ranch, and you can level up each individual horse. Your ranch level allowes you to buy new decorations, upgrades, etc. You gain ranch exp when you place decorations, harvest buildings , and compete in Derbies or Championships . Ranch exp is represented by blue stars. Each gain in ranch level opens up at least one item and rewards you with one Cash. Your horse's individual level determines how fast they are and what championships they qualify for. Horses gain individual exp from training sessions and winning championships that you have already obtained the prize from with a different horse. Horse exp shows up as just numbers. All horses of the same level are equally fast. Horse value only comes into play when breeding. At level 10, your horse will become an adult unless you pay 30 Cash to keep it forever young. Adult horses can breed. Currency The most important thing you should learn to use wisely is the game's currency. There are currently four different types you can apply in different functions. Cash It should be noted right away that Cash is the game's "premium" currency. This means that it is very difficult to acquire for free and to get any significant amount you usually have to pay real money for it. Cash can be used to buy specialty items in the store that cannot be bought with Coins, or to purchase upgrades like a larger ranch size or slots for more horses. You can also use Cash to purchase special horses from the shop. Methods to obtaining cash: *Purchasing cash with real money in the shop *Prizes for some derby and championship races *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Gifts from friends (only three cash gifts can be given or received per day) *Doing the tasks required in the "free cash" section (usually sign up for websites, follow Com2us on Facebook, etc.) Coins Coins are the second tier currency in the game, as it will buy most of what you want or need. Coins can be spent on a large portion of the items available in the shop, such as buildings decorations, nature items, fences and more. You can also spend coins to get carrots, another type of currency which is used for the training and breeding of horses. Methods to obtaining coins: *Prizes for completing races *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Harvesting the buildings on your ranch *Purchasing coins with real money in the shop By far the easiest method of obtaining coins is to "grind" for it via derby races. Your horses can compete in derbies as long as you have energy to spend on them. Regular derbies only cost three energy, and even if your horse has a very low chance of winning (say 25%) you will still receive a prize for competing. You should enter your horse in the derby again and again to build your wallet up. If you train your horses consistantly they will rise in level and win more derbies, allowing them to compete in higher-ranking derbies with larger prizes. Another popular method is to purchase as many high-generating buildings as possible to place on your ranch. These buildings generate coins on a timed schedule and reset after being harvested, so if they generate a high amount of coins and you are consistant with harvesting them on time, you can keep up a steady income without having to race your horses all of the time. ENERGY Energy is a limited but renewable source of currency. It is spent on races and mating horses. Regular derby races only require three energy, but championships require five. You can also spend one energy to skip a race, but it is not recommended because you miss out on pop up chance prizes during the race. Mating horses always requires three energy. As your ranch level increases, so will your maximum energy capacity. Energy regenerates at a rate of one energy per five minutes. If you want to see how long you have until your next energy generates, you can tap on the energy bar for a countdown meter. Some buildings also generate energy when harvested, but usually only one. Energy can also be replenished immediately by buying Energy Packs in the store. These always cost Cash, the premium currency, but you can sometimes acquire them via prizes for completing Collections. The most efficient method of regaining energy is to simply put the game down for an hour or two. When you return your energy will be full and you can resume your play. CARROTS Carrots are the final form of currency used in the game. They have only two functions - training horses and breeding horses. Methods to obtaining carrots: *Prizes for completing races *Random pop-up bubble chance items during races *Harvesting the buildings on your ranch *Purchasing carrot bundles with coins or cash in the shop *Received when others breed with your horses Horses can be trained at several different time durations, from thirty seconds to twelve hours, the longest of which unlock as you level up. The cost in carrots depends on the length of time you wish the horse to train, and also if you have purchased the Training Efficiency upgrade or not, as that changes the standard costs. The cost of carrots for breeding horses can vary greatly, usually dependant on the features of the horse you are trying to breed with. Horses that appear rather average with no special features can cost as low as five carrots, but others with features like wings, unicorn horns or other special traits can cost upwards of one-hundred carrots or more.